


to fly

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Series: poems smile [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: what's it like to fly?they ask
Series: poems smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	to fly

what's it like to fly?  
they ask the clouds  
horrible,  
we only ever go where the wind takes us  
the view is good but it's never our own  
answer the clouds

what's it like to fly?  
they ask the birds  
exhausting,  
our wings tire so easily  
but in the air we aren't hunted  
answer the birds

what's it like to fly?  
they ask the stars  
lonesome,  
moving takes years  
there's solace in stagnation however  
answer the stars

what's it like to fly?  
they ask the planes  
work,  
answer those of metal  
frightening,  
answer those of paper

whats it like to fly?  
they ask themself


End file.
